Kana Marie
( ) |Innocence = Melancholic Melody |Type = Equipment/ |Race = Human |Blood Type = AB |Height = 167.5 cm (5'6") |Weight = 54.3 kg (119.8 lbs.) |Family = (older brother) |Family 2 = (surrogate mother) |Family 3 = (surrogate father) |Seiyu = Hana Takeda |Voice Actor = |Manga Debut = Chapter 30 |Anime Debut = Episode 38}} Kana Marie (佳奈マリ, Kana Man) is an and member of the of the . She is the younger sister of Noise Marie, and similarly to Lenalee, was separated from her brother when he joined the Black Order. She was mentored by both Klaud Nine and Froi Tiedoll, the latter of which was because of her brother's connection with the man and the time she spent at his side. Appearance Kana is a dark-skinned teenager with a small and frail stature, being the exact opposite of her brother. She is seen in the standard Black Order uniform on missions, but in military-like uniforms when "not on call". She has light pink-colored hair that is cut at two different lengths, the front half being shorter than the back. She braids the majority of her bangs, using a fluffy, white flower-like pin to hold it back. Her eyes are a violet/dark purple color though they tend to drift to different colors from time-to-time. Personality ]] Kana is a cheerful, talkative, and often hyperactive teenaged girl, enjoying to make jokes and annoy Yu Kanda. She can be serious and to the point when it comes to life-threatening situations (such as battling Akuma). She cares deeply for her brother and his companions, and was saddened by the death of Daisya Barry. She often refers to her fellow Exorcists with the proper name suffixes (ex. "Kanda-kun") and generally refers to Generals with their last names and "-sama" (ex."Nine-sama", "Tiedoll-sama", "Marian-sama"). She appreciates art, though she can't paint scenery as well as General Tiedoll. Klaud has taught her not to listen to a man when he speaks of himself, an obvious reference to Cross Marian. Personal Statistics History Kana was seperated from her brother when he joined the Black Order, and was forced to survive on her own, something she struggled to do. Around the time she was nine, Noise returned to bring her with him to the Order and found that she had fallen sick with a lung cancer, tuberculosis, which was surprising because of her young age. Noise began to take care of her, and it wasn't long before General Tiedoll arrived to see Marie and his sister. When Tiedoll arrived and saw the terrible condition she was in, he presented an anti-biotic which Komui had made, indicating that her condition had been known for some time. Noise gave her the anti-biotic and soon she was well enough to travel and became a member of the Black Order, training underneath both Klaud Nine and Froi Tiedoll. She was present at the unknown accident that caused her brother's blindness and was shown in Kanda's flashback, crying when Kanda spoke to her about the accident. Plot Powers and Abilites Innocence Melancholic Melody: Trivia Quotes Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Females Category:Excorsists Category:European branch Category:Original Characters Category:Human